


Hugs and Kisses

by YdrittE



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (Almost), F/M, Kissing in the Snow, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tentacles, tentacle hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/pseuds/YdrittE
Summary: Two little one-shots about Jenova's first proper hug, and a lovely day in the snow.





	1. Closer Together

**Author's Note:**

> For @sephinova on Tumblr, who knows the things I can't say no to and lets me write silly little snippets of our shared OTP.  
> Also, behold my nonexistent fic naming skills! xD

_You know, this is actually quite enjoyable._

“Um… yeah” Sephiroth’s voice sounds slightly strained “But… y-you do realize that tentacles aren’t, um… necessary for hugging? Not that I want you to stop or anything, but… um-”

_If you don’t want me to stop then why are you bringing it up?_ she asks with the most devilish little grin while wrapping a few more tentacles around his body. Sephiroth squirms, and finds that he is unable to move his arms. Jenova smiles in satisfaction at her work and snuggles up closer to him into a more comfortable position, inconspicuously adding some more tentacles into the mix, just because. Her son notices (of course), and coughs a bit awkwardly.

“Humans usually hug with, y’know, just their arms and stuff, so…”

_We’re not humans though_ Jenova points out for what feels like the thousandth time. She doesn’t understand why her son would object so heavily to the use of tentacles in this ‘hugging’ thing. Didn’t he say that physical closeness was a vital part of it? Didn’t _this_ bring them closer together? Wasn’t that kind of the point?

“Y-yes, but…”

Sephiroth has apparently run out of arguments. Jenova shakes her head fondly, and squeezes him just a tiny bit tighter in her multi-limbed embrace. _Would you be more comfortable if we did this without clothes on?_ she asks.

And giggles at her son’s facial expression, along with his quite indignant – and hypocritical, given the _very_ obvious physical reaction his body has to the suggestion – protests.


	2. Always Forever

The wind, so much stronger up here than down among the trees, was pulling at Sephiroth’s hair, almost tearing the purple santa hat he’d stolen from a washing line in Kalm a little while ago right off his head. He was holding on tight to the branches that were getting dangerously thin up towards the top, and was grinning mischievously like a kid on Christmas Eve. "I can see Midgar from here!“ he shouted.

 _That’s nice. Was it worth the trouble of almost breaking your neck multiple times?_ Jenova replied. She obviously didn’t share her son’s excitement, and preferred to huddle into a nest of her own tentacles at the foot of the tree.

“Yup, definitely!” Sephiroth yelled, and laughed when Jenova groaned in irritation at his childish behaviour.

 _What is it with you and this fucking tree? Get down already!_ she told him, letting him feel her impatience through their mental link.

This cold weather annoyed her greatly – a remnant of being frozen at the coldest location on the planet for several thousand years. But Sephiroth insisted on travelling north, and wouldn’t budge no matter how fiercely she protested, how sweetly she tried to persuade him, or how often she threatened to simply mind control him and drag him all the way to the southern islands. No, her silly son wanted _snow_ for Christmas. And strange hats, apparently. She’d have to ask him about that sometime later.

For now, however, she reached out with all the limbs available to her and carefully started pushing little piles of snow together, forming snowballs. Sephiroth’s eyes widened when he saw, and he gasped in fake horror while dramatically clutching the tree.

“Oh no!! Please, have mercy!”

_You had your chance, and chose to disobey. And didn’t those strange Christ-mas stories teach you what happens to naughty children who won’t listen to their parents?_

And with that, Jenova picked up the first finished snowball, tossed it into the air a few times to test its weight, and aimed.

She didn’t get to throw it however, because Sephiroth decided to not take his chances and rather let go of the branches and crash facefirst into the snowdrift at the bottom of the tree than be taken down by an onslaught of pebble-filled snowballs. Gaia knew where Jenova kept finding all those pebbles.

“Happy now?” he asked while crawling back to his feet, covered in white from head to toe. The santa hat had survived, but only barely.

He shook the snow from his bangs, and looked up at Jenova. She was no longer huddled into a pile, instead standing upright with her hands and tentacles full of snowballs, grinning widely. Her cheeks had taken on just the tiniest purple blush from the cold, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Sephiroth let out a long sigh. “You don’t even know how badly I want to kiss you right now” he told her.

And got a face full of snow (mixed with pebbles) for his efforts.

 _Then kiss me already, you silly, silly, naughty boy_ Jenova demanded.

And how could he ever deny her when she asked such utterly delightful things of him? Especially when her lips were so soft against his, and her skin so much warmer than the biting winter cold around them.


End file.
